The Pillow Talk Series
by prisciletti
Summary: This is a collection of Diane/Kurt drabbles. All stories take place in their bedroom (her apartment or at his farm). They are either engaged or already married. Fluff alert!
1. Chapter 1

_**NOTE:**_ _Somebody mentioned throught TheGoodWifeConfessions account on Thumblr that she would like to see more of Kurt/Diane's private life. This is how I came up with the idea for the series. I have 7 stories ready and I will post one every week. Thanks to marysunshine81 for BETA-ing once again!_

* * *

"I love your hair" Kurt said, running his hand over her head. It was late at night again and neither could sleep. They were enjoying each other's company once again. "It's so soft, like silk. And it shines like gold".

"Yesterday you told me that you loved my eyes." Diane turned to him with a faint smile on her face, placing her chin on his chest.

"That too," Kurt smiled, staring at the ceiling "Beautiful blue."

"The day before yesterday it were my hands," she chuckled and placed her head back on his chest. Kurt picked up the hand that she had placed on his heart and kissed each finger sweetly while she continued "and the day before that you were telling me how good I smelled."

"I love your perfume," he said, while burying his head on her hair. He wanted to feel again that sweet, sensual, delicious scent of hers.

"And last week, it was my legs."

"Oh, your legs," he said softly, allowing the corner of his mouth to turn into the slightest grin. All the moments they have been together, he'd made sure to spend a special amount of time cherishing that certain part of her body. "There should be a national holiday honoring your legs."

"Shut up," laughing, she raised herself from his chest and smacked him lightly on the forearm.

"You know you have great legs, don't deny it," when he felt her eyes on him, he looked down at her "I remember when you walked in Will's office, pretending to be interested in the case we were discussing. You were flashing them at me," he pointed at her accusingly "You know the effect they have on men."

"I only care about the effect they have on one man," her eyes were shining and he loved every minute of it. He curled his arms tightly around her, burrowing his head deeper in the pillow and closed his eyes.

"Well, Will agrees with me."

"Ok, let's stop there please," raising her hands playfully, she chuckled again "I don't want to know _why_ my business partner and my fiancé were discussing my legs with each other. And specially, I don't want to know _how_ that conversation started."

"It was nothing really," he waved dismissively "We were making small talk at the LG's Christmas party, two weeks ago. He said every man there envied me." He couldn't agree more. She wore for the evening a strapless green dress, that finished just above her knees. She looked stunning.

"And then he asked me how it felt to be married to the sexiest pair of gams in the great state of Illinois" his grip on her tightened, pulling her closer.

"He didn't say that," she laughed again, shoving him playfully.

"He did," Kurt confirmed, "And I told him I happen to be a very lucky man." With eyes closed, smiling, he resumed his caresses on her hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE:** _Due to problems at , I wasn't able to post the second chapter on Tuesday. Apologies to all._

* * *

"Happy Birthday"

He saw her coming out of their closet, fresh from bath, holding a rather large box. It was late at night but the fun was just starting. He sat properly on the bed, his back against the headboard.

He was having a great birthday so far: he was awakened by her kisses, had breakfast in bed, delicious lunch in great new Japanese restaurant near her office. And after they got back from a fancy Italian dinner, she took him directly to their bathroom. It was decorated specially for the occasion, with candles and white roses. Then she showed him how much she appreciated the fact that he existed. More than once.

"Another present?" Earlier in the morning she had presented him with an elegant white social shirt, with very thin black stripes. Apparently, he needed more of those. He knew how much she hated his flannel shirts, she had already told him a few times. She'd also confessed they were sexy as hell. Go figure.

"Yep," laying the box in front of him, "Open it." She sat on the edge of the bed, opposite him, waiting anxiously to see his reaction. She was mocking him, he could see by the smile she was trying to hide.

She looked irresistible, wearing a short silk perl robe. He decided to give her a chance.

As soon as he opened the box and saw the present, he stared back at her. "You're kidding me, right?" She bit her lip from keeping smiling. "Does this have something to do with the Marlboro man thing?" He chuckled at her.

She had once told him about her first impressions when they first met. Where did she come up with such an absurd idea, he would never know.

"Oh, come on, try it!" Her grin quickly broke into a huge smile, lighting up her whole face. _She looked beautiful._

He took his present from the box and placed on his head. It was bigger than it should've been and it partially covered his eyes.

"Oh, my god," she said, trying not to laugh, "You look..." She cover her mouth with a hand, unable to finish her thought.

"Is this some kind of sexual fantasy?" He raised his head, rearranging it again with his fingers so he could see her reaction clearly. He narrowed his eyes, looking at her face.

Her head tilted to the side, admiring him like a work of art. He could also see the desire shining through her eyes.

"Oh, yes it is," she smirked at him, slowly crawling closer, "My dangerous, handsome, sexy cowboy." She placed hands on each side of his face, leaning to kiss him sensually.

He slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him, deepening the kiss. While returning her kisses, he made a move to take it from his head, but her hand stopped his.

"No, leave it." She whispered. Her mouth was so close to his, it was driving him crazy.

"The cowboy hat is supposed to be _my_ present, you know," he said softly, untying the knot on her robe, lowering his lips to her bared neck.

"Don't worry. I promise you will enjoy it as much as I will."


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE:** _Thank you Duda_ _for you know what. LOL!_

* * *

"You won't believe what happened to me today." Kurt said, feeling blessed. They were on their backs, admiring the starry sky, holding hands, her head laying on his shoulder.

It was such a beautiful night. That glass ceiling might had cost a fortune, but it was worth every penny. That was why he liked the country so much. Chicago didn't have that view.

He had a very pleasant day. With no trials for the rest of the week, he decided to have lunch with her. While Alicia was doing her SA campaign, Diane was working twice as hard with Cary, keeping up with all the cases. He knew how exhausted she felt and wanted to make sure she had some time off from the office.

"When I went to pick you up earlier today, that Irish gentleman at the reception-What's his name again?"

"Oh, Mr. Wilson. He is very nice, but talks a lot. He replaced Mr. Lewis, who retired earlier this year," she said, yawning "I think he likes you. He always asks me about my husband" She smiled at the memory.

"Right. I've spoken to him before. He always makes small talk."

"Don't encourage him. If he starts, he will never stop. It happened to me before." She was so tired, she could barely keep her eyes open.

"True. We chatted about the White Sox's new coach. He said the guy is too young and inexperienced. He also complained about the weather. Apparently, this is the coldest winter in 40 years. After that, he told me he was planning to vote for Alicia, as he had voted for Peter..." Kurt heard her chuckle and continued "I didn't mention I was a Republican, though."

"Good. Can you imagine Mr. Wilson when he finds out you are a Republican?" her grip on him tightened, pulling him closer "He is going to be devastated, poor him".

"And then he went on and on about how the building staff adores you, that you are always nice and polite with everybody..."

"Yes, I'm a good girl." It was indeed colder than ever those days and she was loving the fact that they had agreed to spend that weekend at the country. The fireplace on their bedroom was working miracles.

"I tried to put an end to the conversation politely, saying I was late, that I had a lunch date with my wife and you were waiting for me..."

"Yeah," She yawned again, half asleep.

"When I was walking towards the lift, he shouted back at me, saying 'Have a nice day, Mr. Lockhart!'"

And then it hit her. She raised her head from his chest quickly, looking at him with eyes wide opened. She laughed out loud before turning her face to his chest.

"I thought you would like that," he said chuckling, while running his hands through her hair. He loved hearing her laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

"You know, it finally hit me today."

She loved Sunday mornings. They always stayed longer in bed cuddling. It was probably one of her favorite times of the week.

Looking through the window she could see the rain falling. She could imagine the wet flowers and the trees, the smell of wet earth in the air. Since she was a little girl, she had loved that smell.

"What?" he slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Why I have a crush on cowboys," she said, with a lopsided smile. She was glad to have him warming her on that cold morning. Autumn was clearly coming to an end.

"Where the hell did that come from?" He raised his head from the pillow, with a slightly puzzled lopsided grin on his face.

"It doesn't make sense, Kurt, it never did!" she added sincerely "First of all, you are not my type."

"Hey! Well, thank you!" Stunned, he looked rather offended at her.

"No, I mean… You are handsome and sexy, you're every woman's type," she tried to make up for her comment "I'm included in that group, by the way".

"Good to know." He settled his head back against the pillow, holding her tightly to him.

"All my life I thought my type was the tall, handsome, smart, well dressed, asshole, cheating lawyer." He chuckled. She had once told him of the countless failed relationships she'd tried to have. She had also confessed that she had been looking in the wrong place forever.

"But early this morning, as I was watching TV, it finally hit me," she raised herself back up on one arm, looking down at him "And by the way, there isn't a single interesting program to watch on TV these days. Not even on news channels."

"So, you saw a cowboy on CNN?" He said, raising his eyebrows.

"No! Stop mocking me, this is serious." She rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Okay, sorry," he raised his hands in an apologetic gesture.

"I was going through the guide and then I saw something that caught my eyes on TCM- Giant."

"The movie?" Kurt asked and for a moment struggled to remember. "Oh, isn't that the one with Rock Hudson, Liz Taylor and James Dean?"

"Yes, that's the one," she confirmed his suspicions "My dad took me to see it when I was fifteen and I was fascinated by it. More than that, I was absolutely in love with Jett Rink."

"You had a crush on Rock Hudson? Did you know he was gay?"

"Not Rock Hudson, James Dean!" she shook her head, smiling "Jett was the silent, thoughtful, handsome, mysterious cowboy."

It was so clear now to her. _How she had never noticed that before? How did she forget?_ For four years she had spent hours wondering what was behind that crazy attraction she felt for him and she couldn't figure it out.

"I was so in love with Jett that I decided to watch all James Dean's movies. Of all his characters though, Jett has always been my favorite. I even named a dog after him." She felt herself blushing.

"So, I'm your teenage crush? I think I can leave with that." He concluded, pulling her closer to him "Hey, this Jett was also in love with Liz Taylor's character, right?"

"That's the one. He fell in love with Leslie." Leaning into him again, she curled one hand around his neck.

"Who happened to be the beautiful, intelligent, progressive, civil rights supporter, well-educated lady, from a rich family in Maryland..."

"Yep."

"Yeah, I don't blame the cowboy for falling in love with her." Kurt said, kissing her head.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hon, I was thinking..." he says softly with warmth in his voice.

"About?" she whispered, pulling the covers up around her shoulders.

Curled up in bed, they were both exhausted after dancing and drinking a little too much at the Governor's Ball.

She looked absolutely gorgeous earlier that evening. She wore a dark golden dress that made her look like a goddess. When she insisted on dancing, he just couldn't deny her. He had never enjoyed dancing in public, but he was ready to do anything she asked him that night. He was a weak man after all.

At that night, she was the center of attentions, in every group she was in. Everybody listened attentively to what she was saying, everybody laughed at her jokes. _What could he do?_ She was irresistible - intelligent, elegant, beautiful, charming and sexy as hell.

One thing bothered him though - she was turning heads. Again. He would never admit it, especially to her, but he didn't like the looks she was getting from those greasy politicians. Some of them were actually handsome and a few years younger than him. It made him feel uneasy.

"I want to do something, but I guess I should ask about your opinion first."

"Okay" she said suspiciously.

"I was thinking about shaving."

For a few moments, he had actually thought he had left her speechless. She raised her head from his chest and stared at him with her mouth slightly opened.

"What? No!" She almost shouted at him "Just no, absolutely not. I'm not kidding Kurt." Her eyes still held a stunned look.

Now he knew how much she appreciated his looks. She had said it before, but he had never thought she actually liked it so much. He did not expect such reaction from her.

"Stop smiling, it's not funny!" she said, looking outraged.

"But you said I looked handsome in those pictures I showed you last week," half smirking, he shaked his head.

"You did look handsome, but that was 15 years ago!"

"So? I could try the look for only a few months and if you don't like it, I can grow it back again"

"No! Just no. No. Forget it." She insisted.

"I didn't know you liked the mustache that much." He smiled that sexy half smile that always drived her crazy. He knew he was playing dirty.

"I happen to love the mustache," she said angrily, trying to make a point, "And I've grown _very_ fond of the beard too."

"Sorry, I won't mention that again." He threw his hands as if admitting defeat.

"Good." She laid her head back on his chest, doing her best to stay calm. That story had turned her into a bundle of nerves. She couldn't stop wondering about the absurd of the situation. And if he decided to shave it off before discussing it with her?

"Can you imagine if one day, out of the blue, I showed up as a brunette?" She tried to make a point. "How shocked would you be?"

He turned to look at her and gazed at her hair. He couldn't help but wonder. A smile quickly spread out on his face.

"You would look damn sexy... Ouch!"

She shoved him a little too hard "You sexual maniac."

"What? Can't a man have his own fantasies?" He complained, laying a hand on his arm. That one actually hurt.

Dismissing the idea, she laid her head back to his chest. "Forget it. I'm not dying my hair."

"Okay, sorry." He kissed her head, caressing her lower back.

But he couldn't resist murmuring against her hair "There are always wigs, you know."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey" Diane said quietly, raising her head, after noticing somebody else in the bedroom. It was late at night and the only light was the one coming out of the closet.

"Hey. Sorry, did I wake you up?" Kurt said, drying his hair with a small towel.

She tried to adjust her eyes to the semi-darkness. She looked at him up and down, enjoying the sight. His body was slightly wet, fresh from the shower and he had another towel around his waist. _Her husband was so handsome._

"Yes, but don't worry," she was wide awake now "What time did you arrive? You told me you were going to call me as soon as you landed." She turned onto her side, raising herself on one arm.

"My flight was delayed almost 3 hours, I arrived about 40 minutes ago. I didn't want to bother you." He was in California, working as the ballistic expert for a very important case in Pasadena. What looked like a quick two days trip, extended to a full week trial. It involved a famous actor and the press coverage only helped to delay the deliberation.

Hands on hips, he looked back at her and sighed heavily "I'm tired."

She could only imagine how really tired he was, specially when he ran a hand through his hair. He only did that when he felt exhausted, confused or worried.

"Aww, my poor baby," she said smiling, making an inviting gesture with her hands. "Come to bed." She had missed him so much that week. They spoke on the phone every single day, but that was the longest they have been apart since their engagement.

"In a second," he held a finger at her and turned back to the closet, going over his clothes. He was clearly looking for something.

"I can't find my light blue pajamas. I just need the pants. Do you know where they are?"

"Don't bothered with them," she said in her low, sexy voice that she knew drived him crazy. She turned on the light on her nightstand just to prove him a point "I'm not wearing anything anyway."

Diane was laying on her stomach looking at him, hands on chin, the sheets barely covering her body, in an obviously provocative pose.

His face held a stunned look that soon turned into pure lust, allowing the corner of his mouth to turn into a sexy smile.

"You know, I'm not _that_ tired." He threw the towel on the floor, crossing the room to join her in bed.

She laughed out loud. She really did love to surprise him.


	7. Chapter 7

"OK, the moment of truth: which one?"

Diane was standing near their bed, holding two nightgowns in each hand. On her right hand, she held a small white nightgown that reached the middle of her thighs. On her left, a long black silk nightgown, with a long V neck and an irresistible slit. She was also wearing a third nightgown, a navy blue piece, made of silk and lace. That one barely covered her back.

"Kurt?"

He was enjoying that scene immensely. He was on his side, propping himself up on one arm, simply admiring her, his mouth slightly opened. She did a little show for him earlier, trying each piece and asking for opinions. All those nightgowns were made for seduction and he was glad to be the guinea pig for her little experience.

When she heard nothing from him, she tried again "Kurt?"

"Yeah?" He continue to stare at her body, still enthralled by the way she looked. She was distracting him again and she wasn't even trying.

"Which one?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Whatever," he said indifferently. When she gasped, it only made his smile grow bigger.

"Come on, focus, you have three options: short, long and lace" she said, as explaining to a five year old "Now, you choose - which one?"

He looked at each nightgown for a brief moment, thinking about the three options. He shook his shoulder and met her gaze. "Any."

"Kurt, seriously!" She put her arms down and laid the nightgowns carefully on the nearest armchair. Turning back to him, he saw how frustrated she was. " _Any_ is not an answer!"

"I really don't care. You look gorgeous in any of them." _She did indeed._

"I have to return the ones I didn't like by tomorrow. They cost a small fortune, did you know that?" She rolled her eyes in frustration. He knew he was pushing her to the limits of her patience. "The store manager only allowed me to bring them home because I've been a client for years. And I only brought them home because I care about my husband's opinion. You have to help me decide!"

"OK then, I'm sorry. I didn't know that." He sounded serious for the first time that night.

She turned back to the armchair, picking up the pieces once again. "So, black, blue and white. What do you prefer?" she tried one more time, holding the nightgowns in front of her.

"I prefer you naked." He said, with a silly smile on his face.

"Oh, God, I give up." She threw them on on the armchair once again, signing heavily "You are so infuriating sometimes."

* * *

 _ **Note:**_ I hope you guys have enjoyed the stories so far. I'm working on a new one, but I will probably post it in 2 weeks time. Sorry in advance. In the meantime, feel free to leave your review!


End file.
